pleasetrust me
by iwriteforyamixyugi
Summary: when a vampire named yami locks gazes with a normal teenage guy(yugi), the teen feels a strong connection that draws him to yami. once yugi finds out what and who yami is, will he back away and cower in fear, perhaps run away? or will he stick by yami's side and go with him, never looking back? contains YXYY and a bit of RBXB. MAKE SURE TO R&R! I love constructive criticism 3


Rebecca: Hello readers! I'm so excited you decided to read this super special awesome story!

Yugi: Hey! That's my slogan!

Rebecca: *giggles* I know…wanted to try it

Yami: Yugi says it better…

Rebecca: Hey! I heard that!

Yami: *smirks* good

Rebecca: *sighs* anyway, I was reading some of my friends stories about Yami and Yugi and one of them was called 'eternal love' and it was a vampire love story shipping YxYY. So I wanted to take a gander at writing one of those…thus, this was born! I thank my dear friend cheerywhisperer78 for giving me a leg up in this master piece

Rebecca: disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH but I do own this story!

PLEASE, TRUST ME…

Chapter 1: the mortal

I felt a shiver run down the full length of my spine, as I approached the door to the Kame Game Shop. The past few weeks have been eventful. My friends and me took a trip to Egypt and spent 3 weeks admiring the scenery and learning as much as possible. At one point, Joey touched a priceless artifact and spent 30 minutes stuttering stupidly at the incredibly hot and slightly ticked off museum worker. I chuckle lightly at the memory while unhooking my keys from my belt loop and opening the back entrance that leads to the small kitchen with a little counter and slightly open cabinets. 'Grandpa must have been cooking earlier' I think shutting the door behind me. Once I hang up my jacket, I make my way upstairs and unpack everything I took with me on the trip. The last item is something I cherished. The millennium puzzle. Engraved with hieroglyphics' and the millennium eye carved into the front. Every time I look at the upside down pyramid, I think of an empty soul room. One that longs to be filled with the love and kindness of my other half. Yes, I long to have a soul mate. One that loves me and stays with me for eternity. The puzzle was given to me by a women named Ishizu. Her words as she handed the priceless artifact to me was "Your destiny lies within the depths of this item. It binds you to the one person who will cherish and protect you. This person will have the same item you hold. Only then will you know who it it is. Stay safe, Yugi." I am still pondering over how she knew my name.

Before I get into bed, too tired to change clothes, I look out the window and another shiver runs through me. I hate the feeling of being followed, and I've been having the same feeling for over a week now. I know nothing is out there, but….

Something moved.

I press my forehead against the glass to get a better look and faintly see a silhouette. The figure walks into the moonlight and my breath hitches. Calling this man gorgeous is a ridiculous understatement. He practically mirrors my hairdo accept it's a shade darker, and he looks taller than me but it's hard to tell from this angle. He wears a black tee, with skin tight leather pants. His hands stuck into his pocket and his Mystical crimson eyed gaze locked on me. /Holy, Ra/

It's hard to breathe and look at him at the same time, so I look away to catch my breath and when I look back, he's gone. /damnit…/ I think. It's like an unusual pull telling me to find him again. I shook my head and climbed into my twin sized bed and lay my head on the pillow. The desire to sleep has faded and my thoughts drift to the breath taking stranger. It's odd that he showed up after I got home. Which brings up a following question…how doe he know where I live? Then a thought struck me. Maybe he followed me here which is why I had that feeling. But it doesn't fit because he would've had to be in Egypt because I started to feel stalked a week before we left. I feel confused, so to ease the tension, I grabbed my iPhone, plugged in my ear buds, and put it on shuffle. I fell asleep listening to "Wake Me Up Inside, By Evanescence'" and I feel as though the song is dedicated to me and the stranger in a way. As soon as that thought crossd my mind, I ended up dreaming of two, beautifully crimson orbs and a single silhouette.

I wake abruptly to the sound of grandpa calling my name, his voice full with sleep. I get up, walk downstairs and find him at the shop entrance. I look at him questioningly. "Yugi, this man would like a word with you." He gestures to the doorway and moves aside to give me a better look. I almost pass out when I see the man from my window. I look back at grandpa and he is glaring daggers at the stranger. My heart races and I don't know whether or not to trust him.

As I have an internal battle on the decision, I hear the stranger speak, though I don't understand him over my thoughts. "Hmm? What did you say?" he chuckles. "I told your grandfather you are in good hands. Now, will you please come with me? I promise I bid you no harm." His voice is sincere and he places his hand over his heart, clarifying his word. I find myself nodding my head before I have a coherent thought.

My mind is hazy and I feel…a strong connection drawing me closer to this man. He bows to my grandfather. "Adieu" I say over my shoulder. "Be careful, Yugi." He calls back, but there's no doubt or worry in his voice. He obviously trusts this man with my life, or he is just a good actor. Either way, it must be more difficult for him then it is for me.

As soon as guardian disappears behind the shop counter, The man takes my hand in his. His palm is cold, like the air blowing out of a freezer and he applies gentle pressure as he leads me down an unknown rout. After 30 minutes of soft footsteps and even breathing, my curiosity is unleashed and I ask the very question that's been nagging at the back of my mind. "Where are we going?" I look up at him and find him looking back. He smiles a little. "You'll see"

I want to continue the subject but his tone when he answers me sais he wont crack. The night air is a bit cold and my bare feet feel numb. /I should've grabbed some shoes/ I shiver. /and a coat/ As if on cue, he stops and I look at him, confused. "look." He says, pointing ahead of us. I turn and notice we're at the pier. The water is still and calm. The moon and stars reflect off the ocean like a blurred mirror. I tak a sharp inhale and hold it. I've never seen the pier at night. It's beautiful.

"Wow…" is all I can say. "I love coming here late at night to clear my mind. But this is not what I wanted to show you." Now im really confused. He smiles warmly and takes my hand again, pulling me to the wooden walkway and down the boardwalk all the way to the edge. He sis down and I follow, our legs dangling of the side. The breeze grazes my cheeks and I close my eyes, enjoying the serene and calm feeling. I look over and the stranger gazes out into the pitch blackness off the continuous sea. " Yugi, remember a few hours ago, when you saw me out your window?" he askes me. I nod and he continues. "I wasn't stalking you." The question makes me gasp slightly. "h-how did you…" I take deep breath. " ok, please explain to me how you managed to find me and why you brought me here. Because im all confused." He looks into the blackened depths of the ocean below us. "Ok, but you have to promise to believe me. Everything I say. Ok?" His question makes me raise an eyebrow questioningly but I nod. "good." He nods. I get into a comfortable position and he says "Truth be told, I'm a vampire"

Rebecca: well, I liked this creative beginning.

Yami:… im a vampire?

Yugi: *raises an eyebrow*

Rebecca: *shrugs* I let my imagination wonder

Yami: to the world of twilight

Rebecca: *gasps* no, I didn't! I hate twilight! (but taylor lautner is ho-ot)

Yami: wow, becca…

Yugi: R&R AND I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
